Trapped in Amity Park!
by fleurelise94
Summary: Ashley Warren always appeared to be your normal 13 year old girl, until she tells you she has the ability to Jump Dimensions faster than you can say "GOIN' GHOST" and better yet maybe alter her looks every once and a while, Ash travels to Amity Park and theres one problem... SHE CAN'T GET BACK! Will Danny & Co help her fit into Amity or will she find a way home? Rated T-for cursing
1. Chapter 1

**!PLEASE READ!**

**Hey Guys, I hope you will like this story, im unsure on how frequently ill update depending on how many specialist appointment I have...Stupid Lupus dang disease! Anyways just a quick sum up about this story in more detail...**

**This is technically a 'Self Entry Story' But Ive decided Ill call myself Ashley, I like that name :) Plus im one of the last few 'Portal Jumpers' left in the entire world...(Portal Jumpers have the ability to teleport between any time or place in the world, plus atler their appearance at will for e.g I can give myself the wings of an Eagle or any other animal that can take flight! and such and such...) For some reason not known until later in the story My Teleporting abilities go haywire and I must learn to fit into Amity Park with the help of Team Phantom including Jazz and Dani. Ill probably mention other TV shows + Characters within this story only because ive 'Traveled to other dimensions' as I say, BIG NOTE I may have to change the rating to M because of possible blood and gore chapters upcoming... and another thing I will swear in this story so just giving people who hate cussing a heads up I think that is all... ENJOY THE STORY!**

It was dark & cold in the streets of Shellharbour (Just a place near where I live XP) and the population of the area was either sound asleep or watching the late night cricket or something...I had other ideas...and by that I mean rapidly flying away like a maniac from the W.W.R.F.C.A World Wide Rouge Fugitive Containment Association...Bloody dumb bunch they are...Its easy to hide from them in my normal form but once im out and about like this...I gotta be more carefull...

They reckon its smart to shoot me with normal guns with explosive bullets...I don't say why me? I simply smirk and say "Try Me"...Im jumping to conclusions more than I jump Dimensions Bloody hell Ash get ahold of yourself kiddo!

I should probably let you know who I am, My name is Ashley Warren, people respect me as a normal 13 year old girl trying to fit in with society...nope...Im what you call a 'Portal Jumper' a rare case in some people...they reckon you can only be one by having to relive some tragic experience at a young age..me?..I collected the abilites from a disease called lupus...it was odd just waking up and having these cool powers and what-not but it kinda gets a tad boring unless you take a friend with you!

And by friend I mean the only person I could ever trust with my secret...Charlotte Marie Shes funny one that girl she may tease me for being a red head but she loves me like im family just as I love her like family too...

I never got down to my appearance now did I?, ahh yes! - I in my human form have past shoulder length red hair, Greyish-Blue eyes, im quite short and a little bit pudgy but ya know what? Who gives a damn...not me XD

My Portal Jumper form my skin is a bit paler than my human form, My hair become pitch black like the night and my eyes are a sharp glowy-blue like ice...Im pretty sure I look about 7cm taller but eh who really takes notice in that sort of garbage?

As for Charlotte, shes a tall skninny olive skinned brunette, her eyes are mixed with green, olive and brown its a nice simple look and she does have a BF afterall...

But enough about me and my friends...where was I?...OH YEAH! I was flying for my life avoiding the Goons chasing me in their stupid truck...they could'nt catch up to me if they even tried...ahahhahaaaaa...sorry im a bit of a screwball here...

Id round a corner or two, duck, cover, hide, change back and they would lose me right off the scanner...ha...idiots but they had the upper hand this evening...so I had to go with plan B...Time to find out if I can open a big enough portal and close it upon impact...

I kept flying as fast as my wings could carry me until I got to a wide open park...its now or never...I closed my eyes tightly and shoved my hands infront of me and shot a few beams of light about 20 yards infront then they exploded into a purple swirling vortex of light...I dived in and it shut right behind me...I stopped flying and curled my wings around me to protect me from the landing I tumbled onto a grsyy area and hit my head on a park bench...

"AH, F***" I quickly covered my mouth just in case if others had seen me land...I slowly looked up to see I was in an empty park by a water fountain. I regained my footing and stood once more... where did I go anyways? I pulled out my iPhone 4S and used the find me app... It said I was in some place called 'Amity Park' well it dosent seem too bad right?

I walked into the center of the empty area and placed my hands infront of me and shot two smaller beams to create a portal back home...but as soon as it opened it turned red and closed out on me instantly, now I was getting worried, I tried again and again but it kept turning red and closing.

"Something must be wrong!" I said in a paniced voice... This isnt good for my lupus..Ive tired myself out! Im Hungry...Im past my curfue and worse! I DON'T HAVE ANY OF MY PILL ON ME! great..fucking...great...I changed back to my human form and took a seat on a park bench nearby. I once again removed my phone from my pocket and opened Facetime...Maybe Charlotte will answer and I can let her know where I am!

'Calling Charlotte'

It rang

and rang

and rang

'Connecting' YES!

"Hello" Charlottes voice sang from the small divice I smiled hearing the sound of her voice.

"Char, thank god you answered, I was being chased by those goons again and I used a Portal Jump now im stuck in a place called 'Amity Park' I have no clue why but my Portals aren't working I really need you to cover for me as I try to get back!" I said with my voice on edge Charlotte stared wide eyes at the screen as if she had seen a ghost...

"Uhhh Char? It looks like you just saw a ghost..." I asked worriedly

She lifted her hand away from the divice she was holding and pointed at something behind me. I turned my head to see a Boy my age with Snowhite hair and a spectral tail flying at at least 112 mph at some sort of green feminine genie ghost...

"Okayyyy, maybe you did, ill go check it out but can you promise me if im n ot home in 3-4 week try to contact me and if I dont answer, you have every right to tell my parents about me ok!" I said sternly

She gave a firm not and the call ended...I placed the phone in my pocket and grabbed my backpack... it only looked small but the perks of being a Portal Jumper you learn some pretty neat stuff... I can now fit a house in a tiny purse and make it weigh only 5KG...I stuck my hand as far into the bag I could, and started removing items;

Wallet - need that, I have enough money in there to last me up till my death

Charger - ohh good Id probably find an internet cafe here to charge my phone at one point

Water bottle - Specially made so I could take my Pills but...I need my pills...shit!

I kept shuffling through the bag Until I had enough I placed everything back in the bag and started to pace myself to where I last saw the ghosts floating. I came to a clearing in a bushy area to see the boy with snowhite hair talking to two teens one girl with short black hair and gothic clothing and an african american boy with a red hat, yellow jumper and green cargo pants... I used my shifting abilites to give myself Dog ears so I could hear them better, I used some other animal like powers to silently climb the tree and hide in the leaves and I listened intently...I changed into my Jumper form so It was an easy get away...

"Im telling you guys I was fighting Desriee and suddenly this purple portal opens up and this winged chick just came tumbling out!" The snow white teen said his arms flailing in the air

"Then where is she now Danny! Its not like she could fly away or anything.." The goth began

"Sam! She had Wings or petes sake! WINGS The same type Eagles have only fluffier!" Danny as the Sam called him floated on the spot...

"Then lets look for her dude she could'nt have gone that far" The african american said

"Yeah but the thing is Tucker, shes almost like me! She can change her looks in two seconds flat!" Danny said

Okay either this kid with Ganda coloured hair had a point or he was reaaaaally nuts...

I was caught off guard, I watched as the goth skeptically looked around the area while the two boys where conversing, she removed what seemed to be a small blaster from her bag and began playing with the dials, I watched as if she knew I where there, suddenly she swings right around and aims right at my face and almost gets me, I backflipped off the tree and landed on my feet into a defensive stance ready for any oncoming attacks.

"Stop Sam! That's her!" Danny said jumping between me and the girl... I dusted the leaves out of my black locks and spoke quite sternly.

"HER has a name, but thank you anyway..." I know, I know i was a bit rude but hey! she was trying to kill me!

"Im sorry but who are you?" Sam said rudely still pointing the blaster at my forehead... I calmy walked around the trio inspecting the White haired Teen further...

"If you must know 'Sam' correct? My name is Ashley and as you can tell im not from here..."

"Then where are you from? Surely you know where your from..." Tucker jumped in Danny still silent.

"Im from im sure a different dimension in Acountry calledAustralia, New South Whales and my adress for the time being is private" I said picking up my backpack that I only just noticed had fallen to the ground when I backflipped out of the tree, I unfolded my wings so they could stretch out. My wing span was close to 3-4 metres and counting with the black and white feathers opening I pulled a bit of a discomforting face and plucked a stray feather and let it float to the ground, Danny picked it up and took a close look at it.

"What are you, your no ghost because I can't feel or sence and ecto signature from you?" Danny said over turning the feather and looking at its shine in the moonlight...

"Well, im what you call a Portal Jumper, there arent many of us around but we can change or appearance at will and travel to different location at any point in time-" I stopped for a sec then corrected myself "-Im not sure whats going on but ive tried making a portal back home but it either turns red and instantly reject what I tried doing or Its too small for me to fit through, im still in training but my portals have never done this to me before!" I exclaimed...The three teens just looked at me me then Sam said "Excuse us a moment" Sternly and she pulled the boys into a huddle Icould still hear them and I wasnt liking Sams additude towards me...

_"Look guys I know she seems nice and all but, something tells me shes up to something!" _Said Sam

_"Jeez Sam, calm I reckon we should give Ashley a hand, maybe even let her stay at one of our places and help her get around until she can find a way home". _Said Tucker grinning

"_I for one agree with Tucker, Ashley is harmless I doubt she would have anything planned" Said Danny_

_"OK, she can stay at my place because my parents are out at work for a 4 month contracting service in New York" _Sam said lightneing up a little bit.

"_Then its settled lets talk to Ash" _Tucker finished and then approached Ashley

"Hey Ash, while your stuck here, you probably need a place to stay right?" Tucker said wrapping an arm around Ashleys shoulder

"Yeah Ill probably just rent an apartment room, im loaded anyways" She said shrugging

"No need Ash, Sam, Danny and I are gonna let you stay with us, well at Sams technically but yeah you get the point, what do ya say?" Tucker said as Danny and Sam walked back to the two.

Ashley took some time to think about this.

They could be alot of help...

"Okay I don't see any harm in it but im paying for my expences ok no matter the cause, ok" Ash said smiling

"Ok!" The trio said in unison

"Where all staying at Sams tonight anyway so common! lets get going, oh wait! one more thing, can we trust you with a secret of our own and we will keeps yours?" Danny said floating a few inched off the ground...

"Totally I think I might change back now" Ash said allowing herself to slowly shift back to her human form.

Danny smiled, he allowed the two transformation rings to split at his waist and changed back to the dorky Danny Fenton he was.

"Im Danny Fenton by the way, Thats Sam Manson and this is Tucker Foley but im sure you knew that basic info, as for me im a Halfa, Half human, Half ghost, its a long story but we will have time to talk about that later legs get walking" Danny smiled

"Im Ashley Warren but I prefer just Ash" I said walking alongside the three teens. As the silent walk progress I asked some basic questions about the trio.

"So how old are you guys?" I asked

"Where all 14, you?" Tucker said not even paying attention to Ash but his PDA...

"Im currently 13 but ill also be 14 this year" She responded.

"Birthday?" Sam asked

"August 21st, You?"

"October 27th" Danny said

"June 5th" Tucker said

"November 19th" Sam finished

"I guess you guys are all turning 15 right?" Ash began to feel worried she felt alot younger than the three teens next to her.

"Yeah we all are but age dosent really matter to any of us, Its just a set of numbers" Danny said playing with the strap on his bag.

"Beside the only time we will care about those numbers is when We are old enough to drink, drive and other cool stuff" Tucker said tapping the PDAs screen rapidly...Ashley felt more relaxed...as the conversation went on Ashley opened up alot more to the trio.

'I reckon this is gonna be the start of something special' Ashley Thought.

**Well there you have it guys my first chapter for my Danny Phantom Story I hope you all enjoyed, feel free to leave a reveiwand ill get back to you guys as soon as I can Take Care! _ Fleur.**

**P.S Forgive me I have poor punctuation + spelling skills I need alot of work eheheheh.**


	2. Chapter Two - :D

**Hey guys! Im back two days in a row, yeah im bored...OKAY OKAY IM VERY BORED! I just don't lnow what to do with myself really so why not another chapter...**

**Oh I almost forgot, I was in such a rush to upload the first chapter I did not say this...**

**I DO 'NOT' REPEAT DO 'NOT' OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR ITS RESPECTIVE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO BUTCH HARTMAN!**

**ok am I clear? I hope so :3**

**On with the fic!**

**Chapter Two - Getting to know the difference...**

_'I reckon this is gonna be the start of something special'_

The four teens continued down the many twisted road of Amity Park, they still had a fair way to walk, but it was nice walking for a change allowing the cool breeze to sweep through your hair and curl your toes into your socks...WAIT AM I GETTING ALL FLUFFY HERE?! AW HELL NO!...The conversations between the four continued to progress further and further. They even got onto some really funny subjects.

"So, ever use your abilities to get back at people" Tucker said earning a good nudge in the stomach from Danny

"Maybe once or twice if they really get on my nerves, there was this one boy who thought he had the right to abuse the living daylights out of my friend, I couldn't stand it! I had to do something!" Ash said frowning

"Hey, you only wanted what was best for your friend, right?" Sam said joining in.

"Yeah I guess so Sam, Hey! Uh I just remembered is there a late night chemist close by? I didn't have any of my medications in my bag so I really need some otherwise ill either end up looking like a beach ball or sleeping for over 18 hours a day" Ash said (Yeah I look like a beach ball if I don't take my lupus meds kk)

"Right down this street Ash why what do you need 'em for?" Danny asked concerned for his new friends well being.

"Well its a bit complicated, I have this disease called (SLE) Lupus, its where all my white bloodcells become Anti-Bodies and attack my organs specifically my Kidneys, plus im UV Sensitive so I gotta be careful when I go out in the sun".

"So technically, you have no immune system and you act like a vampire" Tucker said not realising he hurt Ashley's feelings which earned him a good punch in the gut and a kick in the shin with Sams heavy combat boot.

"Tucker!" Sam and Danny said pulling a very angry face at the African American.

"What did I say something wrong?" Tucker said caressing his sore shin, Ashley just stood there with a sad look on her face remembering everybody that teased her for something that wasnt even her fault!

_Hey Vampy, Whats the matter, can't come outside, or ya gonna sparkle" ... Dorks_

_"Yo Ashie wheres Edward Cullen or is he two busy saving Bella instead"... Some people just didn't understand_

_"Ash! Don't listen to them!" Ahh comforting but not enough._

"Ash?, Ash, Ashley, ASHLEY!" Sam yelled trying to get Ash to come back to the world, she shook her head repeating 'im ok!' and kept walking Tucker tried catching up to her.

"Ash im really sorry!, I didn't know it offended you" He said worriedly

"Tuck, its alright really...You didn't know until now" Ash said patting Tucker on the back he smiled and so did Ash. While the two where conversing Danny and Sam where whispering to one another...

_"Sam, You reckon 10 bucks Tucks gonna try to make a move on Ash?" _Danny asked smirking

"_Make if 15, if its within the next three days" _Sam replied grinning as the two raven haired teens shook hands in agreement, they even blushed a little bit.

As the minutes went on they pulled up to the chemist and went inside as Ashley ordered her medications...

"Sam theres a liquid medicine I have to drink each morning could I keep a few bottles in your fridge?" Ash asked as she was handed a brown paper bag containing some 30ml bottles of clear fluid.

"I don't mind as long as it keeps you standing, Sam said taking the bag from Ash, she was then handed two large boxes and two small glass jars of pills, she tucked them neatly away in her bag.

"How many different pills do you have to take Ash!" Danny asked concerned once more.

"I have to drink 12ml of steroids in the morning, along with four myfortic, one apo-linserol and one plaquenil and another four myfortic at night it looks like alot but its really nothing" Ash easily said brushing it off and paying the man at the counter...The four walked out an began the rest of there way to Sams in silence.

It didn't take long for them to get to the big Manson Mansion, Ashley was in awe at the size of the mansion it was even bigger that Sydney Opera House 0-0

"Sam, you, live, here!" Ashley said in shock. Sam smiled proudlt, she may have not liked addmiting that her family was loaded but it was a good mansion and brought back memories for Sam.

"Yeah, My fam may be loaded but I don't spend much unlike my snobby petty parents" Sam said grinding her teeth at the mention of her parents..."Its getting really late, we should get inside" Danny said walking up to the front door and pulling a key from his sock and unlocking the big oak door.

Ashley became confused.

"I thought this was Sams house, not yours Danny?"

"Yeah its Sams, but she gave Tuck and I a key each if we ever needed a place to crash" Danny said turning to smile at Sam.

The door swung open and the four walked in with Ashley right at the back of the group, they walked through, a big lounge room, then a massive kitchen, dinning room, then two sets of stairs up to Sams Room, It was a dark red and everything was gothicly themed, Ash liked it alot.

"Sweet setup you got Sam" Ash said grinning

"Thanks my parents don't like it much but Like who cares"

"Not Us" They all said at once then they all laughed, Danny opened Sams walk in closet and walked into the back and returned with some salmon PJ's that looked just his size...

"Im glad Tuck and I keep some of our clothes at your house Sam, otherwise we would both me toast!" Danny said chuckling, Tucker walked into the closet aswell and came back out with some Simple pants and a plain white tee, Danny walked into Sams bathroom that was connected to her room and Tucker walked out of the room and down the hall to the spare bathroom...Ashley was still at the least she had no PJ's let alone spare clothes at all she turned to Sam, who was sitting on her bed with her phone.

"Sam, Could we go shopping tomorrow Ill need to buy some clothes of my own, could I borrow some PJ's until I buy some?"

Sam lept off the bed and ran into her closet and returned with some silk black genie pants and a blue singlet and passed them to the red headed teen.

"Here I don't fit me they look like they would fit you, keep 'em and yeah we will go shopping tomorrow" Sam said smiling and plopping back down onto her big queensize bed.

Ash walked into the closet and got dressed into the PJ's Sam gave her they where comfy and they fit just right, she stuffed her pants and plaid t-shirt into her bag and walked back out and sat next to Sam.

"So how did you become what ever you are, or where you just born with it?" Sam asked hoping to spark up a convo with the redhead, the two boys walked back in with their PJ's on and plunked onto the bed with us. Tucker sat close to Ash while Danny pulled Sam into his lap and played with her hair (Whoa totally Off Character there bro) While Tucker, well he was just getting close to Ash, she didn't seem to mind at all, even if he was practically playing with her hair too...

"Well Im not sure actually, I was just in the hospital, it was week after I was diagnosed with lupus and my powers just started fizzing up out of nowhere so I spent my free time teaching myself what I could do, I came across a few others like me, Portal Jumpers, they taught me a few things lent me a couple of books even a few charms and stuff..." Ash said The trio became inthralled by Ashley's adventures and Little mishaps with her powers...as Danny began to explain his own Powers...

"Well my parents are 'Paranormal Hunters' Ghost hunters so to speak, they invented a ghost portal, which gave us access to the Ghost Zone, its an amazing place we will have to take you there sometime, anyways Being the Innocent teen I am went and had a look inside of the 'Not working machine' Tripped over some wires pressed the ON button that was inside the portal, it fried ghost DNA into my system and made me half ghost..." Danny finished Ashley was devistated, she didn't have to endure that much pain just to be the way she was!

"That must have been so painful Danny!" Ash said feeling sorry for the halfa. Danny smiled softly seeing the younger girls compasion and caring behavior...

"You know Ash, with your powers you would make a pretty good edition to Team Phantom, what do you think guys?" Danny said looking at his two best friends, they smiled both giving a "yes" in unision. Ashley felt something click in the back of her mind.

_They accept my differences and abilities no matter the cause, Sam, Danny and Tuck are a great bunch...I wish I didn't have to leave them to go back home...Or can I?_

"Wanna watch Dead Teacher 5 I got it on Box-Office?" Sam said walking towards the door.

"YEAH!" Danny and Tucker said leaping off the bed and running towards the door, "Come on Ash its awesome!" Tucker said holding out his hand to Ashley, she quickly grabbed her phone and gingerly took Tuckers hand and walked down to the basement where the movie would start.

Ashley never noticed the small blush on Tuckers cheeks as she blushed too, and a man with red eyes and vampric teeth was floating by the window grinning evily...

**Ohhhh Do I see A bit of Tucker x Ashley going on here 0-0 I dunno maybe :D But I must leave this Chapter here guys Ill probably post more with all the time I have on my sweaty little hands MUAHAHAHAHAHA-Sorry! And who is this Floating red-eyes man you will just have to wait and see :) Take Care - Fleur**

**Again, Forgive my horrid spelling + punctuation ehehehehhehe...**


End file.
